The World as We Know it
by L-everlou
Summary: Because sometimes Minato and the others need to loosen up and enjoy thier lives a bit. Rated K for the most amazing, life-reflective fic I've ever written. The characters are the original 5 persona-users, Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, and of course, Minato.
1. Tiny Tim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3. I wish I did, though, because then stuff like this would happen.**

"Tiptoe through the tulips, with me..." Shinji hummed.

He was skipping through the SEES dorms, without a care in the world, until all of the sudden Minato opened one of the doors and stepped out. There was an awkward moment in which Shinji was still skipping and humming, but he quickly stopped, his song quickly turning into a gruff, "'Mornin'."

"Good morning, friend," Minato said, turning to lock his doors. Shinji cleared his throat.

"Just to be clear, you didn't see anything. Cuz if you did, you wouldn't have a-"

"Oh, never mind all that," Minato said, waving him off. "It's nothing, anyways."

Shinji watched as Minato turned, took a deep breath, and skipped off, singing all the while.


	2. Because he is the Dancing Queeeeen!

"Ah, this is what you would call a festival of both dance and harmony!" Elizabeth said in wonder, staring around the club.

Minato nodded, even though he knew that she was much too caught up to even notice him.

He had to put things in perspective, he reminded himself. Elizabeth never left the velvet room, so pretty much everything was a new experience for her. He sighed, remembering the little fiasco at the fountain when Elizabeth poured exactly 1,000,000 yen- around 10,000 dollars in America- into the water.

He could only imagine what that couple had been thinking as that occurred. After all, that was a lot of money.

"Tell me, Minato, do you, yourself, take part in the celebration of harmony and soulful movement?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes sparkling.

"You mean to ask whether I dance or not, right?" Minato asked, taken aback by the question.

Elizabeth nodded, still sparkling.

"D-do I dance...?" Minato repeated, a shadow falling across his eyes.

Elizabeth stopped sparkling enough to wonder what made him react as such.

"Do I dance...?" Minato murmured, shaking his head. "Do I dance...?"

"D-do you?" Elizabeth asked, temporarily unnerved.

"Sister, I'm a goddamn dancing champion!" Minato suddenly exclaimed, sliding onto the dance floor.

Almost instantly, an electronic-sounding tune started to play. So, does Minato dance? Hell yes he does.

It took them a while to realize it, but Minato was instantly the best dancer at the club. They formed a ring around him and fist pumped and cheered as they watched him go. Elizabeth was on the edge of the ring, and as impressed as she was, she couldn't help but be confused.

For instance, wasn't a pelvic thrust used as a means for sexual intercourse? How is it possible to dance in such a way? And since when was stripping your clothes in front of so many people appropriate? The questions bubbled inside her like people jumping up and down in her head, but it was too loud for her to ask anyone, much less hear her own thoughts.

Finally, the song neared its end. A couple twists here, and a final foot maneuver here, and he was done. Elizabeth caught him as he fell, dramatically, towards the floor.

The entire club cheered and screamed.

"Shall we participate in a much slower movement? One fit for a novice such as me?" Elizabeth suggested, meekly. Minato stood up, and looked around to find his jacket. He picked it up, and slipped it on, while fixing his tie and pulling the zipper on his pants back up.

"Sure," He said, shrugging as he lead her onto the dance floor. The DJ, in utter respect of the blue-haired demon, played a waltz.


	3. Budlight for the WIN!

"My god, Mitsuru's just found a video of the time when Akihiko got himself drunk!" Junpei announced, jumping over the couch in his excitement.

"Oh, for real?" Minato wondered, tripping the hyperactive teenager as he landed.

"Yeah! Let's go watch it!" Junpei cheered, following Minato up the stairs.

(Transition)

"Mhmm, I did! I really did," Akihiko told Mitsuru, nodding and speaking like a teenaged girl.

"I think you've had too much..." Mitsuru protested.

"Oh, I'm seein' sparkles..." Akihiko murmured, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Yeah, you're done..." Mitsuru decided, taking his hand.

"OMG, girl, did you, like, REALLY have sex with him?!"

"What?"

"That ONE guy!"

"No...?"

"Pssh, I know I did!" Akihiko giggled, looking surprisingly happy.

"Akihiko...?!" Mitsuru nearly yelled, in shock.

"You're NOT seeing the sparkles? How can you not see the sparkles?!" Akihiko wondered, innocently waving his hand again.

"Oh hey... know what my favorite color is? 5. Great color. Great responsibility. Someone get me another beer!"

"Are you even old enough to drink?" The bartender asked, reluctantly holding out the beer.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Mitsuru lied, as Akihiko fell off his chair.

"The world, huh...? Mi-chan, did you dye your hair?! It's so pretty!" Akihiko cooed.

Mitsuru looked down at him in shock. "What color are you even seeing?"

Akihiko coughed. "Yellow. Like Minato-chan!"

"I'm not going to give you this beer," the bartender told him, firmly.

"But I want it!" Akihiko whined.

"You aren't allowed to have it," The poor guy insisted.

"Give me the fucking beer," Akihiko demanded, suddenly very serious.

The bartender, Charles, ran away, tossing the beer behind him. Unfortunately, it landed on top of Mitsuru and crashed on the table.

"Oh... my gosh... that jerk totally hit you!" Akihiko gasped. "I am SO gonna fuck him up!"

Mitsuru watched as Akihiko marched away, as she patted her hair with a napkin. She tied it up in a bun above her head and stood up to leave. Seconds later, Akihiko ran in and slipped on the puddle of beer that hadn't been cleaned up yet.

Another hospital visit ensued.


End file.
